Talk:Rek'Sai/@comment-24704296-20141231200252/@comment-25003900-20150106162212
Also look at it this way. Every Rek'sai builds Ravenous Hydra at least from what I've seen unless they're running AP. Typically it wouldn't be too much of a stretch to assume you get about 300 AD at full build, that might be on the low side as well. Rek'Sai's Q would deal to an unarmored target 300 + (285+ 360) = 945 with 645 in AoE damage Hydra's active does 100% of your AD to everyone around you, so an extra 300 dmg Hydra's passive deals 60% to everyone around your target 180 dmg Adding all that up Main target takes 1245 and it throws 1125 in AoE from 3 Q attacks and a hydra active. Not to mention this is paired with 12% lifesteal on your main target for almost all of that damage, and 6% on the rest. Add to that an additional 20% from Spirit Visage as 90% of rek'sai players build that as well. You have a majorly sustained fight inside of the enemy's minions where they thought they were relatively safe, plus you have full rage so you just burrow and heal an additional 540 (450 + 20%) Further that by an on demand knockup, remember you can tunnel in and have a movement speed bump passively when burrowed, plus a lot of people build mobis on her. Knockup would deal 410 dmg on its own plus it's hard CC regardless of how brief it may be. While burrowed the vision borders on gamebreaking as she could see you over walls and deep into the fog of war. The range is that of a Lee Sin Q, which people have been complaining about forever. Speaking of Q, her burrowed Q gives vision of the enemy it hits while at the same time boasting a 100% AP ratio currently (It's getting nerfed to 70% last I heard) Her E at max rank is 120% of AD so 360 dmg, but if you have 100% rage, which is really easy if you recall from earlier, you deal 720 true damage. So if they had armor, who cares you ignore it anyway. Her tunnels can allow her to entirely avoid common warding spots and surpass enemy vision, while simultaneously providing random teleporting spots around the map (they actually can be teleported to by allies), you can also artifically extend these tunnels by placing them in an areas that would have been in terrain, but mostly over it, just like you can do with wards. Finally, her ultimate is a free teleport on a shorter CD, that doesn't trigger the CD on the tunnel she dashes to so she could still use it to escape, plus it has a passive that buffs her attack speed by 60% so you don't need to bother building any attack speed on her to have her attack super fast. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate Rek'sai, nor am I complaining about her abilities, I rather enjoy the champion and find her extremely enjoyable to play, because her kit allows her to be relevant at all stages of the game, and her being behind is more or less irrelevant in most cases. It's like a jungle version of Akali, may be a little slower, but eventually if you know what you're doing, you join the party. I rather enjoy watching the minimap and seeing people immediately run to tower when they hear the ultimate go off. Not to mention the champion as a whole brings about new concepts in the game, which frankly, breathe a bit of fresh air into the game. I wouldn't say that she deserves a massive ban rate and honestly I feel the only reason it is so high is because people can't hard counter her with a champion pick and she tends to be extremely annoying to have on the opposing team.